


When You're Sober

by kingvandam



Series: Falling was a Mistake [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Life works in cycles. Things were always going to end up like this. Dean was always going to end up drunk in Roman's arms again. He always would.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Falling was a Mistake [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> we're getting there babes we're getting there

Life passed by without incident for a little while. Everything seemed to reset itself back to normal. Roman didn’t act any different around him and that was probably the biggest contributor to it all. Roman didn’t treat him any different. Dean wasn’t sure that if the roles were reversed he’d do the same. Actually he knew he wouldn’t do the same. He seemed to be stuck with Roman whether he liked it or not at this point and Dean definitely liked it. School went on, home life went on, everything just went on. 

It wasn’t until they had gotten a new broom that problems at home started up again. Something about ‘breaking it in’ and ‘making sure it works.’ When Dean left the house that night it was with a bottle of vodka in hand. He had almost grabbed the gin instead, but he was gonna hold off after what happened last time. The walk to Roman’s didn’t feel that long. His body ached in a way that felt like he was floating. He let out a small laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. All over a broom. A stupid fucking broom. Yet here he was. Drunk at Roman’s window running from his problems. Roman let him in again and made Dean change into a different pair of clothes. 

“It’s freezing outside and your fingers are turning purple,” Roman had said. 

The protest Dean put up was minimal to say the least. Roman’s clothes were comfy and they smelled like him. Plus it wasn’t like he wasn’t cold, he was just too proud to admit that. Roman had given him a pullover hoodie and some sweatpants, both of which hung right off of him. He sat on the bed and Roman sat right down beside him. Dean didn’t even hesitate in putting his head on Roman’s shoulder. As much as Dean wanted to drink more Roman made him hide the bottle just in case. Given that Dean was already trashed, he didn’t need the extra alcohol anyway. Roman wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and Dean scooted closer to him. 

“Can you please just hold me,” Dean asked, just above a whisper. 

“Yeah,” Roman wrapped his other arm around Dean as well and pulled him nearly into his lap, “Yeah no problem. Anything you need.” 

Dean knew on some level this would concern Roman much more than any act of destruction could. Dean wasn’t normally the most touchy feely person but right now he just needed a hug. He didn’t hug back though. Instead he just let himself be held. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice. Roman’s arms were big and strong and his chest was firm but soft. As he breathed he breathed in the smell of Roman’s detergent and body spray. Most of all Roman was warm and safe. Before Roman Dean didn’t have a place he would ever describe that way. Even now Roman wasn’t a place. Roman was a person. A person Dean loved. A person Dean was in love with. The person Dean was in love with. 

“I broke up with my girlfriend,” Roman said, voice quiet. 

Dean picked his head up to look at Roman with concern, “Why?”

“Just not in a place to be in a relationship right now,” Roman explained.

“What happened?” maybe Dean was just really drunk but this didn’t make sense.

“I’ve got a lot of new feelings,” Roman started, “Feelings I don’t know what to do with.”

Dean had tried listening. He really did. It’s just that Roman’s lips were so easy to focus on. Dean wasn’t sure what overtook him in that moment but once Roman stopped talking Dean leaned in to give Roman a soft kiss. When Roman didn’t shove him away Dean went in for a second, and then a third. It was only when Dean tried to deepen the kiss that Roman pulled away from him. The pain of rejection panged through his chest and he was sure hurt was written all over his face. Dean was confused. Why would Roman let him kiss him if he didn’t want him too. Dean was even more confused when Roman cupped both of Dean’s cheeks with his hands and forced Dean to look him in the eye.

“You’re drunk,” Roman’s tone was matter of fact. 

“So?” 

Roman sighed heavily, “That’d be taking advantage of you Dean. I’m not gonna do that.”

“Will you just hold me then?” Dean’s voice broke at the end. 

“Let me turn the light off. It’s probably time to go to bed,” Roman pet Dean’s head before getting up to turn out the light.

While Roman was up Dean took the opportunity to crawl underneath the blanket and lay down. He felt the mattress dip under Roman’s weight as Roman moved over to lay behind Dean. Roman wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. Dean buried his face into the pillow and let the alcohol take control and put him under. He wasn’t sure how long it was until he’d fallen asleep. He guessed that it couldn’t have been that long. It didn’t feel all that long. Maybe a minute at the most. 

Roman was noticeably still awake behind him. Roman had always tried not to fall asleep until after Dean did. He wasn’t very good at staying awake but sometimes he would manage. Dean always thought it was weird but at the same time it was a sweet sentiment. Everything Roman did was a sweet sentiment. Roman was just a sweet guy. He didn’t push Dean and that was something Dean appreciated greatly. Lots of people were nosy and pushy where Roman was curious and patient. Roman was probably the only real friend Dean had ever had. That probably plays a pretty major role in how they ended up here like this. 

In the morning it was Dean who woke up first. He sat up the best he could so he could get a good look at Roman. He looked so calm and peaceful as he slept. Dean just smiled to himself and laid back down where he had been. He pressed his back further into Roman’s chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t have much longer like this so he intended on soaking up every second. When Roman woke up he’d pull away and it’d be all friendly touches all over again. This was as close to being with Roman that he was gonna get. That was until the memory of last night flooded into his head. Roman wouldn’t kiss him, not because he’s a guy or because he doesn’t like Dean. It was because Dean was drunk. A chill shot down his spine and his eyes shot open. Surely Roman couldn’t like him back. Of course not. Dean pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and just enjoyed the moment. That’s what he needed to do. Enjoy the moment. Not think about the what ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
